LOTM: Heroes United S2 P6/Transcript
(Blake is seen in her cell back at The Sigma Federation's HQ as Echo walks up to her cell) Blake:..... Echo: Open the gate. Android: Affirmative. (The Androids open the cell) Echo: Get up freak. (Blake stands up) Echo: Storm has asked for your presence once more. Blake: Has he finally given you are "reward"? Echo: No. But he will. After he does with the next visit. Blake:.... Echo: Now come on. I'd rather not stay around you any longer. (Echo and Blake then leave before it cuts to them arriving in Storm's office where he's seen with Doctor Birkin and Albert Wesker) Storm: Ah Blake! There you are. Blake: What is it you want from me this time? Storm: I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine. Doctor Birkin and Captain Wesker. Albert:..... Birkin: Hmm, so this is that cat you bagged Storm? Storm: Yes. A member of the Defenders to. Birkin: You don't say? Echo: What is going on Storm? Storm: Well Echo. Me and my friends here have been talking, and we've made a decision. Echo: What kind of decision? Storm: Well- Intercom: *Static* Sir! Storm: *Pushes button and sighs in frustration* What? Intercom: Turn on the monitor in your office! The troops in New York have something to show you! (Storm sighs before he activates the large screen in his room, showing helmet cam footage of the chase with Yang and the others) Birkin: *Gasp* Storm: WHAT?!? Blake: !! *Whispers* Yang.. Albert: It appears the Defenders have yet to give up. Birkin: And look! (Storm looks to find Blake Hendricks with the heroes) Storm: HENDRICKS!!! Echo: That little shit is with them still?! Birkin: They must be trying to track the cat down Captain. Storm: They'll never get the chance! We're on another world! Albert: Unless they manage to find us out somehow. Storm: Ah the chances of that are slim! (Storm glares at the screen) Storm: Let's just hope those men end them where they stand! (The scene then cuts to the chase as the heroes continue driving away from the Feds) Fed #1: PULL OVER!!! Fed #4: Give up now and face custody or you WILL be executed! (As they drive, Evan flips the bird at the Feds) Jin: We aren't stopping! Fed #4: Then you'll all die! Fed #2: Avoid shooting the boy! He's vital to our mission! Fed #1: Roger! (The Feds continue firing) Blake H: Yang do you have a plan?! Devon: I thought that was your job! Blake H: I don't drive motorcycles Devon! Devon: And neither do I! Yang: Guys arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere! Evan: Then what do we do?! Yang: We need to lose them somehow! Blake H: Easier said than done! Jin: Haven't you been in a car chase before?! Yang: Kinda but that was a couple of years ago! Blake H: Here, let me try this! (Blake turns around and throws balls of light at the Feds) Fed #4: LOOK OUT!! (One of the Feds is hit by the light, setting him on fire as he screams and falls from his bike) Jin: Holy crap! Evan: Jeez Blake! Blake H: Just keep driving! Yang: Good idea Blake! *Turns slightly* EAT THIS! *Shoots a shot from her gauntlet* (The scene then returns to Storm and the others watching the footage) Storm: How?! How are they succeeding like this?! Birkin: Those Defenders are truly something else. Storm: Oh shut up with the compliments doctor! Blake: So Storm, you see the inevitability of my rescue now? They'll be here soon enough. Echo: *Grabs Blakes ears and pulls* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! Blake: GAH!! Storm: You think them coming here will be a problem for me? I'll just kill them like I did to that fool Richie! Echo: Yeah he will! Blake:..... Storm:....By the way, how did it feel watching him die in the first place? Blake: !! Storm: I mean, I doubt you two were best friends, but knowing you could've done something to stop me instead of helping Lorthare....Well, it's just a lot of guilt. Blake:..... *Clenches fist* Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts